


Back Into the Parlor

by Ponderosa



Category: Batman - All Media Types, Gotham (TV)
Genre: Digital Art, Fanart, Inspired by Fanfiction, Kissing, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-15
Updated: 2014-12-15
Packaged: 2018-03-01 15:13:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2777810
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ponderosa/pseuds/Ponderosa
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Fanart for Freshbrains's "In Case of Emergencies" because it gave me so many feelings. I drew what's essentially the aside remark, because I can't properly articulate the feelings the whole exchange gave me.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Back Into the Parlor

**Author's Note:**

  * For [FreshBrains](https://archiveofourown.org/users/FreshBrains/gifts).
  * Inspired by [In Case of Emergency](https://archiveofourown.org/works/2662274) by [FreshBrains](https://archiveofourown.org/users/FreshBrains/pseuds/FreshBrains). 




End file.
